


i’m singing (for you)

by titowrites



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titowrites/pseuds/titowrites
Summary: In the same tune he’d been humming in, Wonpil sings, “Jaehyungie.”“What.” Jae mumbles, not really expecting a response because Wonpil doesn’t have one to give.





	i’m singing (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> listen wonpil was being cute in that vlive and i didn’t know what was being said but i had Feelings and i think jae did too so here’s both of ours

Wonpil was happy. 

More than happy, if you asked Jae. They sat beside each other in the van back home, and Wonpil has a never ending grin plastered on his face. It’s identical to the one that stared at him when they sat on those rough brown couches during their Vlive, still sweaty and vibrant from adrenaline of their concert. 

Wonpil had been so giggly, flopping back and forth, letting his weight drag him to the floor. He laughed over nothing and leaned softly into Jae’s space, roaming his hands over his thighs and poking teasingly at his skin. 

Jae hadn’t been able to hide his fondness as he watched the younger boy, wanting to see and hear more of him smiling and laughing. 

Now, in the darkness of the van, they sat in quiet as the exhaustion caught up with them. Brian was in the roll in front of them, leaning onto the window with earbuds in his ears. Sungjin sat next to him, scrolling through something on his phone.  


Dowoon sat directly behind Brian, mimicking his posture only soft snores could be heard when the car quieted every so often. 

Wonpil hummed softly from his spot on Jae’s shoulder, where he perched himself onto after Dowoon leaned away to fall into a short sleep. Although Wonpil didn’t look like he minded to be abandoned by his cuddle partner, as he still smiled just as brightly as earlier. It looked slightly dazed and his blinking grew heavy, but it was still there. 

Jae could feel the ache of his bones, if he didn’t have a armful of his band member he’d reach to massage his own shoulder. The last three days have finally started to catch up, but he strangely felt more awake than he did the last two nights.  


He felt the prickle of his annoyance clawing at his throat, with the restlessness slowly setting itself in with his exhaustion, he figures he won’t be getting any sleep tonight. 

He tosses a glance at the youngest and wishes for whatever God there is to extend some of that ability to sleep carelessly to him. 

Jae is pulled away from his envy when he feels the weight on his should shift. Wonpil sits up onto the seat, so he’s more on par with Jae’s height. Once he’s able he buries his head into Jae’s neck, his hand finding its way to Jae’s thigh and drumming along his kneecap. 

Jae can’t help the hitch if breath he takes, nor the shiver when he feels Wonpil’s own wet exhale against his throat. He knows in Wonpil’s tired state he doesn’t notice, for his smile is still relaxed and open, and Wonpil rarely lets an opportunity to tease Jae pass him by. 

He’s still humming, his nose running along Jae’s jaw and his hair brushing against his. He giggles softly, and Jae chuckles because is he actually nuzzling him? 

Wonpil laughs at Jae’s reaction and presses in softly, not really kissing his neck but resting against it for a second. 

In the same tune he’d been humming in, Wonpil sings, “Jaehyungie.” 

“What.” Jae mumbles, not really expecting a response because Wonpil doesn’t have one to give. 

Wonpil continues to create a beat along his knee, puffing laughs onto Jae’s neck, and Jae is so in love he doesn’t even blame the insomnia when he turns and kisses Wonpil’s sweat damped hair. Wonpil preens, and keeps mumbling nonsense into his ear. 

Jae doesn’t let in to the urge to fully turn and kiss his boyfriend, not with the other boys so close. They wouldn’t mind, Brian thinks it’s cute when Jae lets himself be convinced into any PDA, and Sungjin laughs whenever Jae uses his lips to shut Wonpil up every once in awhile. But Jae feels overwhelmingly soft, this feeing tugging at his chest growing and making him warm. The cold touch of damp hair is still stinging his lips, and that alone feels too intimate in a van filled with his band members and manager. 

So he lets Wonpil sing into his throat, his dazed eyes now closed and his hand stopped his moving to wrap around his knee. Jae covers it with his own, and when his thumb begins to caress the back of his hand Wonpil lets out a long breath. 

Jae feels as he grows heavy and the noise turns from humming into steady breaths. He doesn’t stop the movement against Wonpil’s hand, but he feels at ease with Wonpil asleep against him. 

Momentarily, Jae forgets the restlessness poking at his brain, the thoughts beginning to swirl and his legs ache with the needs to move and stop at the same time. He forgets that when they reach home in a few minutes he’d feel anything but ready to sleep, forgets about the hours he’ll lie awake tossing and turning. He’ll most likely leave to the living room at some point, to not disturb any sleeping members. And inevitably Wonpil will join him at some hour in the too early morning to cuddle onto his chest and make him put his phone down. They’ll catch the only hours of sleep Jae will get together, and Dowoon will cover them up so they aren’t cold when Sungjin forces them awake. 

But Jae doesn’t think of it. He lets his head falls softly onto Wonpil’s head, and closes his eyes. He pretends for a few moments he could sleep right here, right then. He pretends if he could get even one minute of sleep right then and there rather than three hours of it later, he could be okay. 

He doesn’t fall asleep, but with the soft snores against his ear lulling him into a state of peace, he pretends he dreams of soft giggles and invisible piano keys against his leg.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t plan to write this!! i want to add to the barista au before anything but i’ve been so busy with school. i don’t even know how i had the energy for this. but as always, thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
